World Be Mine
by EmperorJoker09
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn are up to it again, capturing five of the world's greatest super heros for the world's most spectacular show! Watch these five heros become villains as they must battle against each other to save their lives and their cities.
1. It's Time

It's Time #1

If you had the choice, the choice to take a life, with no penalty, no punishments, no cost at stake…would you do it? Slip a knife across someone's jugular? Shoot them point blank in the temple? Or better yet, and here's the fun part, watch their loved ones shrivel into puddles of quaking insanity?

The sharp knife he held in his hand sliced through the orange with little effort, causing its succulent juices to drip heavenly out of its fresh wound, like mad tears draining from a still-born infant. Removing the knife from the orange, he instinctively held his breath and waited, but there was nothing, just an orangey-clear and fragrant liquid that pooled beneath the cut fruit.

He hadn't much of a thought as to why he had cut the orange in the first place; he wasn't much at all hungry. Still, the way the juice had gathered and dripped, the way its fragrance began to waft his nose, it was savory.

Leaving the orange alone, he placed his palm flat against the counter and slowly twisted himself so his feet remained planted to the floor, but his view was now to his side. It was quiet.

Much too quiet for his liking.

It was always quiet now.

He could just barely feel the tinge of a sting in his eye, and he was quick to push it back into his dark thoughts. Never would he show his emotions in front of his audience, not his true ones.

"Three minutes Sir."

He took a step away from the counter and clasped his hands together. "Thank you, I know," he said out of character. It was his time to shine, his time to rule. He would do it with every ounce of energy he had. Even at his lows he remained in control in front of his crowd, this time was no different.

Casually he breathed a hefty sigh and shook his hands out to his side, followed by a complete set of four jumps with which he shook his head from side to side. It was time.

His assistant came running into the room with his suit in hand. Tired, she breathed heavily, "Your suit…I'm sorry I was late from picking it up. You see-"

"I don't need explanations, just give it here."

Quietly she obliged, and handed over the suit jacket, which he slipped on with great pride.

"You look great," she smiled.

"Don't I always?"

She quivered at her mistake and corrected herself immediately, "You always look great."

He knew it, but the effort she made to make sure he felt good about himself was sweet and she would be rewarded with her endeavor. With a slight smile, he reached a hand out to her cheek and held it there as he placed a small peck on top of her dressed head. It was thanked instantaneously with a grin, and nothing more was needed.

Suddenly a burst of three more assistants came into the dressing room, one with make-up, one with a script in hand, and one with a cup of the stars favorite drink.

"Sir, your drink!"

"Here's your script."

"Let me just powder your face."

There insistent jabbering all sounding at once was ridiculous and quietly, again out of character, he replied to all three. "I won't be needing a drink, I've remembered my lines, and I've already applied my make-up. Now escort me to the filming room so we can begin, we've merely a minute left before it's show time."

He was ushered without a second to spare, all three of the assistants gloating to their superior at how amazing he looked and presented himself. This was it. As he walked, emotionless, to the front of the camera, he bowed his head with his arms behind his back.

"We're on in, five! Quiet on the set! Four, three, two…"

He lifted his head, the greatest smile plastered from cheek to cheek on his clown-like face, "Hello Gotham! Joker's back in town!"


	2. In Dream Land

In Dream Land #2

He held her from behind and nipped playfully at her ear lobe and she giggled as she tried to pull away from his strong hold. "No no," Joker laughed, "you'll not get away from me!"

Harley squirmed and squirmed until she managed to get half way free from his grasp, "Lemme go Mistah J!"

"No…" Joker laughed again.

For a few minutes they cackled and wriggled against one another, twisting and turning until finally Joker let go and let Harley skip away where she came to a stop shortly in front of him.

She slipped her hands up her body seductively, teasingly, and let her fingers writhe the edge of her suit near the neck. Calmly, she began to pull the suit down, inching it lower and lower against her body. "I've been naughty Puddin'."

He produced a throaty and accepting laugh as a response and walked towards her like a vulture after prey. "Have you now?"

Harley's breasts bounced perkily out of her suit and she bit her lip as she continued to swagger her hips side to side, pulling the suit down even further. Her nipples were peaked and Joker was absolutely quick to put his hands on top of her hips and pull her harshly into his growing erection.

She moaned in blissful delight, "Oh Joker!"

"You're going to look so entirely delicious tomorrow my dear," his raspy voice cooed in her ear and she hid her face into his neck, embarrassed by his out of character adoration towards her. "You're going to do great."

"I'll make you proud."

"I know you will," he whispered against her forehead and then gently pressed her backwards onto the bed.

The winds of night are softly sighing, and everything's in place. With just hours left till the big show, Joker woke beside Harley Quinn who still slept peacefully. Her cowl was still on and probably uncomfortable during her sleep, but he didn't do anything about it, only watched her naked body rise and fall to the beat of her soft breathing. Joker smeared the blood from her lip away and covered her with the thin sheet that was wadded at her toes. He felt unusually protective of her.

He brushed back the loose hair from her cowl and felt the desire to kiss her cheek and so he did, with which she woke softly.

"Sleep." Joker commanded

And so she closed her groggy eyes and nudged closer to him, feeling the warmth from his body radiate against her. "Big show tomorrow Boss."

"Yes, that's right," he spoke in a hushed tone, "sleep so you're rested."

"Tell me the plan again?"

He wrapped his arm around her cold body and cleared his throat. "I've already explained it to you Harley."

"It'll help me fall asleep."

"Help you fall asleep? My incredible genius of a plan doesn't bore you does it?" He turned ever so carefully to her and she shut her eyes with a giddy smirk.

"Of course not!"

ooo

Timmy Longs of Gotham City always loved to add gummy bears to his cereal in the early morning on Saturdays while watching his favorite cartoons on the television. It was a past time that remarkably cheered him up from the dreary preceding week at school. Hours of homework and teacher lectures would do awful things to a young eleven-year-old mind, and he was fortunately aware of that eerie fact. So taking time out of a busy schedule to enjoy one's self was of course important.

He took a heaping bite of his favorite breakfast, the chewy morsels sticking in between his teeth was fantastic, and he played at the stuck pieces with his tongue while he decided to comfy himself on the ground in front of the television with a blanket and pillow.

Timmy smiled in pure bliss as his favorite cartoon came rolling on after a tiresome commercial about a special kitchen utensil that chopped tomatoes just beautifully. It was Tom and Jerry, his ultimately favorite thing to watch! A cat chasing a mouse was a delicately arresting thing to one's mind.

And so he watched, eyes plugged tentatively on the screen, flicking from image to image as Jerry would chop off Tom's tail off screen. It was breathtaking, implausible, and a little bit gruesome, which he adored.

Yes, today was a fine day. Watching a cat get beat up by a small mouse was delectable, as was his breakfast. But…what's this, another commercial so soon? And so untimely! Right when Tom was about to get side wacked with a frying pan!

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, cross-eyed mosquitoes and bowlegged ants! Uncle Jay is back in town! With quite a fun day planned for all of you!"

Who was this clown? Interrupting such a wonderful display of violence. Of course he knew exactly who it was, he was a Batman expert after all. He even knew the Caped Crusaders boot size. It's what entitled him to the thrown of the Batman Tree House Club among all of his friends.

Joker placed a solemn hand onto his chest and frowned. "Oh I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your viewing pleasures, but you see, I've got something planned that's much better than what you've been watching, certainly better."

Now what could be better than a morning filled with cartoons! Especially one where violence was issued the entire time!

"It's got drama," the Joker spoke with such assurance from his excitement, "wanton love triangles and loads of property damage! And who could forget the violence?"

Timmy dropped his spoon into the cereal bowl, causing milk to splash against his face.

"Yes sir! It's got everything that makes television great! And I'd love to share it with all of you. So sit back, enjoy the show, and don't forget to stay tuned everyone, cause you see…" The show flashed to a panel of five segmented screens, all of which were filled with various but selected cities, one of which Timmy knew was Gotham. "…if the viewing for each city falls below satisfactory ratings, then well…"

Timmy was entranced and listened to each word with utter importance.

"…randomnly placed bombs will go off, thousands will die, hundreds will suffer, and you'll still be watching if you plan to keep your city safe."

The camera panned back to Joker who stood with a sock-puppet that looked like a concerned citizen on his hand and began to make it talk in a silly high pitched voice. "OH! That crazy Joker!" He began, "hasn't he realized by now that Batman will stop him!"

"That's where you're wrong my little puppet friend…"

Again the camera jumped to the five segmented screens but this time it showed five people, five heroes who were tied and unconscious in separate unknown dark rooms. Timmy scanned his eyes slowly from screen to screen, noting not only Batman who were among the five, but Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and The Flash.

"Your cities heroes are already mine!" He cackled so loudly and so strong that camera shook just a little, and Timmy finally decided that this had to be way better than Saturday morning cartoons.


	3. Jump in the Line

Jump in the Line #3

"From the top!" He bellowed in fury, throwing down a piece of paper he had just crumpled. "Do it again!"

"Don't ya think they've had enough Boss? They've been it at for hours."

Joker turned to Harley and seethed through his grinding teeth, "They've had enough when I say they've had enough!"

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

He turned back to his group of henchmen who all stood panting, worn and tired. "What are you standing around for? I said from the top!"

"Yes Boss," They all chanted in unison.

The group hustled to their spots and waited patiently for the music to begin and when it did they danced in time with one another, hitting beat for beat. Joker tapped his foot and bobbed to the song, Jump in the Line by Harry Belafonte.

"It has to be perfect Harley," Joker mentioned to her while watching his men work. "With just one mess up, the entire show could be ruined, without a little practice and hard work, the show would be a bust!"

"Of course."

"Each step must be in harmony, each drip of sweat a masterpiece! Every part of the show must be perfect."

Harley set down her script and stood from a chair that had been behind Joker. She quietly came to his side and watched carefully at the dancing men. "It'll be perfect. It'll be better than anything you've done before. It'll really have Batsy squealing, Puddin'. I just know it."

"Again! Again!" Joker screamed, kicking over his chair that had been near by. All the men stopped and sighed and again moved back to their original starting positions. "It's left over right Rocko! Get it right or you'll be having your understudy take your place, if you get my drift."

Rocko gulped and nodded.

The music sounded off again and Harley rocked her hips to the rhythm. "Shake shake shake senora…"

"Hush Harley."

She smiled and kept swaying her hips. She then moved in front of Joker's view and seductively slid a finger over his. Joker raised a curious brow and Harley grabbed his hand, "You work too hard."

Joker tugged his hand harshly away, "Not now Harley. I'm working."

"You work too much Boss," she giggled and took back his hand. Joker didn't take his hand back this time and let Harley grab the other as well. She then began to dance with his stationary body. "Come on Pud'! Dance with me."

"I've only a month left to get these buffoons working right!"

"They're getting it, come on, please?"

The music started over again and Joker realized he had been working awfully hard these past few months, what could one dance hurt?

"Oh alright, Harl."

ooo

What was the purpose? He quietly thought as he lay in bed. The blue light from the television casted an eerie glow across his tired face and he could just faintly hear noise coming from the television. The purpose was of course to prove a point, and that point was simple.

Today's planning had been long, it was nearly midnight now and he had been up since two in the morning. Meticulous and tedious tasks had been arranged and sought out, hours of sweat poured into his work. He admitted to himself he was tired, he'd need at least an hour to rest, but then he had to get right back up and start his beautiful work again, which he loved. It made him happy after all.

Joker rolled over and watched the blue screen flicker on and off in the damp cold warehouse they had been hiding in for months now. It was dreary but they made due.

"Joker?" A calm whisper came from behind him, and he slowly turned over to look.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

She hesitated for a moment, but then mustered up a tiny bit of courage and walked in towards the bed. "May I lay with you?"

He shut his eyes and looked away from her, giving her his answer. Harley sniffled and quietly crawled into bed beside him but kept a bit of distance between them. Joker tugged the blankets up over his shoulder, "I don't want to hear anything out of you, understand?"

"Yes."

He could feel her slide underneath the covers and then there was nothing but silence among them. Cold but tolerable silence, and it was comfortable to him. Joker felt a warm finger trickle down his back and his eyes shot open. "I'm tired Harley."

She kept quiet, and quickly pulled her hand away from his back. "I'm sorry, I just want to hear your voice, won't you talk to me?"

"I said I'm tired Harley. Go to sleep or leave."

"But Puddin'-"

He flipped so quickly over that she didn't have enough time to react, "I said I'm tired!"

"Okay." Her shaky voice said as a tear fell from her eye.

His strict eyes softened a tad and he leaned closer to her, sweet and charismatic, "Did Daddy make you tear?"

She nodded.

"How rude of me." He leaned in even closer and licked the tear right off her cheek. "How dare I." Joker locked his hand onto her jaw and Harley whimpered in fear and adoration. "I want to go to sleep."

She nodded again.

He licked her trembling bottom lip and then kissed it hard, slowly releasing his hand from her jaw and lowering it to her neck and then suddenly fell back onto the bed and continued kissing her gently. Harley kissed back until after a moment or two he had fallen asleep in the middle of their loving.

"Night baby."


End file.
